The electronics industry designs and tests components to be able to withstand typical environments encountered in data centers. Recently, several equipment failures have occurred in geographies known to exhibit much harsher indoor air environments than the equipment was designed to withstand. Components have failed, for example, due to corrosion of metallurgy via a corrosive gas environment. Attempts to mitigate these failures have focused on the use of commercially available conformal coatings. These conformal coatings fall into one of several generic classes: silicones, epoxies, acrylates, or other organic materials. Accelerated aging testing has revealed that silicones may actually exacerbate the problem due to enhanced solubility and diffusion of corrosive gases in the silicone, whereas studies have revealed that the major culprits in the gaseous environment are elemental sulfur, H2S, or sulfur oxides. Of these, elemental sulfur appears to be the most aggressive. In the case of silicone conformal coatings, research found that they are extremely permeable to the sulfur molecules in the atmosphere and other reduced sulfur species, leading to sulfidation of silver and copper components on the boards. Thus, better coatings are needed for electronic components to withstand environments with sulfur.